New Start
by bagelninja
Summary: When Ron cheats Hermione get rebellious. And the subject of her first attempt at bad girl? The poor unlucky Draco! Beware, things get a little steamy! Comment if you want me continue. I update when I can so be patient! Also check me out on Quotev, name dangel-wings where I publish originals and my other Harry Potter Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express was packed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sat together in a compartment, on their way back to Hogwarts for the last time. Voldemort had been vanquished and all students had to repeat the last year. The atmosphere on the train was one of gleeful expectancy but inside this compartment it was a totally different story. Ron and Hermione sat at opposite ends of the compartment with Harry awkwardly perched between them.

Hermione sat next to the window, looking out through her reflection to the countryside speeding past. Ron slouched next to the sliding door watching students running up and down the corridor outside. Harry looked warily from one to the other; grateful that at least the yelling had stopped.

The atmosphere between them had been like this for the last week; ever since the 'incident'. Ron suddenly stood up. 'Fuck this.' Hermione whipped her head around to stare at him and Harry looked helplessly between the pair of them.

'Oh, what, Ron? Silence getting to you?' Hermione asked sarcastically from where she sat with her knees resting against the wall next to the window. Her posture was relaxed yet the hand on which she rested her forehead was tense.

Ron's face darkened with anger at her insolent glare and his fists bunched at his sides. 'I get you're angry but that's no reason to treat me like a leper, Hermione!'

Hermione's face reddened with anger and her hand dropped. 'Angry?! Angry doesn't even begin to cover it, Ronald! I'm fucking furious!' Harry started up from his seat as Ron took an angry step forward, his face as red as his hair.

'I keep telling you it's not my fault, Hermione! Bloody hell, it was only one time!'

Hermione dropped her knees and stood, facing off against him in a compartment which suddenly seemed much too small. 'I don't care if it was one or one hundred times! You slept with her! In our bed! In broad daylight! Shit, Ron; I was only out for half an hour and you invited her round to our house to have sex with you!'

Harry shrank back. Ron turned away from Hermione, his shoulders hunched. 'Fuck this.' Hermione took another step forward.

'That's right, Ron. Run back to Lavender! Give her my love!' Ron slammed open the compartment door and Draco Malfoy stepped into the compartment.

'Well, look who it is. Potty and his gang of misfits and mudbloods.' He looked between them with a sneer on his face. Malfoy's white blonde hair had grown long over the summer. It curled up against the top of his shoulders and the fringe flopped into his left eye. He was the same height as Ron. The two of them faced off in the doorway, Malfoy with his arms folded insolently and Ron with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Ron pushed past Malfoy. 'Fuck off back to mummy, Malfoy.' He turned into the corridor and stormed away. Hermione sat down again and looked out of the window once again, fury in her face. Harry glanced at Malfoy briefly before he hurried after Ron, calling his name. The door slid closed and silence reigned once again in the compartment.

'What's got the Weasel's thong in a knot, then?' Hermione looked around as this was spoken into the quiet. Her face was blank, her eyes dull.

'Why are you still here, Malfoy? Why don't you just chase after them if you want to pick on someone?'

Malfoy leaned back against the wall next to the door, his arms folded; and sneered down at her. 'Maybe I'd rather pick on you.'

Hermione felt anger worm its way through the blankness that had descended on her since Ron and Harry had left the compartment. Her eyes flashed. 'Shove off, Malfoy.' Her voice was low and dangerous.

Malfoy's smile turned into a fully fledged grin. 'Make me, Mudblood.'

Hermione watched him for a couple of seconds before she stood up and faced him across the compartment. Malfoy's smile faded slightly as he watched her warily for a twitch of her hand for her wand. No such twitch came.

Hermione watched Malfoy's eyes as they flickered between her hand and her pocket. She smiled slow and long, loving how his eyes widened. She was sick and tired of being treated like a good girl. She was one of the most powerful witches in the country yet everyone thought of her only as a bookworm who would rather be sat in library with an ancient tome that out with her friends. Even Harry and Ron didn't think her capable of anything but study. She felt her anger begin burning deep in her stomach, heating her from the inside out. Within her pocket, her hand fisted her wand and the blinds over the windows slid silently down.

Hermione raised her hands to the front of her robes and slowly slipped the ties loose at the neck then allowed it to slide down her arms before flinging it to one side. That morning in a fit of defiance, Hermione had decided to wear the outfit she had bought specifically for Ron. The pleated miniskirt stopped several inches above her knee and the strappy top's neckline plunged in a deep v between her breasts. The stiletto boots came to mid calf and accentuated her lithe frame.

Malfoy's eyes widened and his hands dropped at the same time as his jaw. Hermione snaked her left hand around her midriff to rest on her right hip bone while her right hand trailed up her throat and over her lips. She kept eye contact with Malfoy as her body began to move.

Trailing her hand across the front of her body, she allowed the movement to push the slim fitting shirt up slightly to reveal her flat stomach as far as her navel before moving back down. She slipped two fingers of her right hand into her mouth and began to suck as her left hand repeated the movement before moving upwards.

Her left hand trailed across her ribs then up farther to cup her breast. Breaking eye contact with Malfoy as she tipped her head back, Hermione moaned. Malfoy watched in shock, his face burning as her hand trailed back down her body to rub between her legs through the skirt. Oh dear god.

Hermione's hands roamed across her body as she moaned again. Malfoy felt his erection rising to press against the lining of his trousers. His face was taught with a mixture of arousal and anger as he moved his own hand to the bulge. Hermione turned so that Malfoy could only see her back as her hands continued to move. The strap of her top slipped down her arm.

Malfoy growled as he stepped up to her back, pressing into her as his arms wrapped around her to follow the movements of her hands with his own. Hermione's head fell back on his shoulder. His hands smoothed up her torso and he groaned as they found her breasts. She felt his chin against her shoulder before his teeth found that spot on her neck that Ron had somehow never been able to reach.

Hermione leaned back against him and Malfoy fell back against the door, his arms taking her with him. She arched her spine as she reached behind him to smooth her hands over his back. Malfoy felt the handle of the door pressed into the small of his back before it was replaced by Hermione's soft fingers pushing his shirt up. Hermione leaned back harder against him then suddenly the door was gone from his back.

Malfoy fell backwards into the corridor, landing hard on his back in front of several startled 3rd years. His clothes were dishevelled, his hair in disarray and he was sporting an impressive erection. Half a second of stunned disbelief left him staring at the ceiling before the sound of the compartment door slamming made him leap to his feet. Hermione grinned right into his furious face before she raised her wand on the other side of the window. Malfoy had a brief moment to wonder where the hell she had been keeping that wand before he heard a lock he hadn't thought existed clicking in the door.

Hermione finger waved at him before flicking her wand and allowing the blinds to slide shut again, then she returned back to her seat to spend the rest of the journey listening gleefully to Malfoy's ever more impressive swearwords as he hammered on the compartment door.

Yes, she thought. This would be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione waited until all was quiet in the corridor before she left the compartment. Dusk was creeping in rapidly and she shivered in the miniskirt and scanty top. There was something to be said for the knee length skirt and thick jumper of her old uniform. The platform was silent. She had waited until the chatter of the students preceded by the nervous whispering of the first-years and Hagrid's boom had faded but now she faced a new problem, much worse than having to face Harry and Ron.

She was wearing stiletto boots and there were no carriages left. Pity. She had never seen a Thestrel before and now she had seen enough death for them to be visable and she'd missed her chance. Hermione sighed, slipped off the boots and started up the path to the castle, her bare feet squishing in the mud and leaf-litter.

She would never let on about having enjoyed any of their time in exile to Harry and Ron but since the war, she had truly missed this. The soft solidity of the forest in the evening, the whispering of the leaves just beginning to turn for autumn. Hermione breathed in deeply and then sighed just as deeply. Then a voice came from behind her;

'Well, would you believe it? I found a pixie.' Hermione span, sending dirt and leaves flying and reaching for her wand. Draco Malfoy stood a few metres behind her. He had grown again, he must have; he wasn't that tall earlier. Hermione looked down at her bare feet and her open robe. Oh, yeah.

Draco began to walk slowly forward toward her. Hermione fisted her wand in her robe pocket.

'Tut, tut, tut, Granger. Don't you know you should never leave a man unsatisfied?' Draco's smile was cold and his eyes were burning. Hermione breathed gently before replying;

'Funny, Malfoy, I could have sworn you got just what you deserved.' Draco's smile stretched to a fully fledged grin.

'Hmmm, Kitty's got claws.' He stopped a few feet away. 'We need to talk, Granger, and I'm not inclined to do it in the castle.' Hermione raised an eyebrow. What was it with all these damn _men _and why could they never understand when she just wanted to be left alone. She looked thoughtfully at Malfoy and began twisting her wand in her pocket.

Draco smiled at her and said sarcastically, 'Please allow me to escort you, Madame.' He bent into a short sarcastic bow. It was at this point that Hermione struck. The silent jellylegs curse hit Draco solidly as his body was bent in that bow. His legs extending rapidly like a slinky, he didn't stand a chance. As his body shot forward, the bow sent his head powering into the dirt at Hermione's feet. He didn't have a chance to recover though as his legs began to retract, yanking his head out of the mud and rocketing backward.

Hermione watched indifferently as Draco wobbled about like Bambi-on-ice, trying to find feet he no longer had control over. She smothered a laugh when his torso hit a tree and the legs twisted at the same time as retracting and leaving Draco in a shocked heap face down in the mud.

She stepped forward and carefully flipped him onto his back, trying not to laugh as first one leg then the other extended and retracted with sounds like party kazoos. Draco spat a mouthful of rotten leaves and mud and glared unsuccessfully up at her, recognising the telltale twitching of her mouth. Totally winded and his hands clutching his stomach, he had no choice but to listen as Hermione, voice shaking with suppressed giggles leant over him, cradling his head and shoulders off the ground.

'Well, well, Malfoy. I'm flattered but, even if you have fallen for me, I'm afraid I've just plain gone off men for now.' She released him and he fell back into the mud with a disgusted 'Oof!' He struggled to roll over onto his front but his twitchy legs stopped him. Hermione stood up and began to walk away from the floundering Malfoy.

A few feet away, she turned and looked back at him. 'We're not talking, Malfoy. There's nothing to talk about and if you're smart you'll stay away from me. I'm dangerous.'

Draco gave a rasping gurgling laugh, twisting in the rapidly expanding quagmire his thrashing was creating. Hermione again had to cover her mouth to stop the laugh as she watched Draco contort himself into ever more impressive pretzels in the attempt to control his legs.

'The spell will wear off in a few minutes but you may find the effects linger a bit longer.' Then she walked away, her eyes watering in the attempt to stop her laughter as the grunts and swear words became louder and more impressive, in time with the squelching of the mud.

At the point where the track left the woods, Hermione turned back and again her laughter almost exploded as she watched the dark figure in the semi-darkness thrashing and flailing. She cast a silent warding charm on him. That should last until he made it back to the castle. She guffawed as Draco finally managed to get to hands and knees only to be powered back into the mud by an overenthusiastic leg.

This could be a very interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. It looked just as it had before the battle. She had chosen to sit away from Harry and Ron who were near the centre of the table, instead she sat close to the dais at the head of the hall, trying to ignore the nasty glances Ron was sending her way. Her robe was once again fastened but her feet beneath the table were still bare.

Food had not yet appeared on the tables and the students were all talking loudly. Hermione felt cut off. She had been astonished to find that when she had sat down she no longer felt that sense of homecoming, happy expectancy that she used to experience at the Welcome Feast. Somehow Hogwarts no longer felt like the home it had been to her before Voldemort's return.

As Professor McGonagall rose and tapped a spoon against her glass for silence, Hermione became distracted. When she had left Draco writhing in the mud she had cast a warding spell upon him to protect him from attack in the Forest. Now as McGonagall welcomed the first years who were swarming up the Hall behind Hagrid and the sorting began, Hermione cast her awareness outward from the castle to where she could feel the little bubble of protection moving slowly up the steep road.

The man within was swearing, his long strides were occasionally disrupted by the odd extending leg. She stifled a laugh as Draco let loose a particularly impressive expletive when his extending left leg dumped him in a muddy puddle. Finally as the bubble of her magic reached the door to the castle and she allowed it to dissolve, Hermione realised that the sorting ceremony had finished and Professor McGonagall was speaking again.

Hermione tapped her bare foot against the floor impatiently. This evening no longer held any interest for her. Draco, filthy and fuming as he was would not bother to come to the feast and therefore she didn't care. So far he was the only amusing thing about this year. Just hurry up, she urged the substitute Head teacher who's speech still didn't seem to be winding down. She sighed.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open. Everyone including Hermione, turned to look. There, framed in the doorway, stood Draco Malfoy. His long, lithe body was silhouetted by the torchlight and his pale hair seemed to glow. He wore no cloak, instead her wore slim fitting black leather trousers and a tight black shirt which did absolutely nothing to hide his surprisingly muscled physique. Hermione's jaw hit the table.

'What is the meaning of this, Mr Malfoy?!' McGonagall asked angrily. Draco began to make his way around the hall to the Slytherin table.

'My apologies, Professor. I was waylaid on my way to the castle. A band of ruthless assailants set upon me without warning as I made my way through the forest. I fought them off of course and they fled but I am afraid my robes were ruined.'

Hermione snorted and tried not to puke as Pansy Parkinson swooned loudly into Blaise at the mere suggestion her darling Drakeypoo had been endangered. She looked around at the hall and saw that half of the girls were staring at Draco with hero-worship written all over their faces and the other half (and some of the guys) were ogling his ass, clearly defined by the tight trousers.

Momentarily distracted, Hermione joined the half of the female population doing the ogling until she realised that Draco was looking directly at her and grinning. She met his gaze and stuck her tongue out. He responded by licking his lips. Pansy Parkinson fainted.

Professor McGonagall, a little flustered, looked around for help (which was not forthcoming) and then cleared her throat. 'Very well then... err... sit down Mr Malfoy.' Draco sat on the other side of Blaise who was looking a little hot under the collar with Pansy's head in his lap.

McGonagall cleared her throat again. 'RIght... um, I have one final announcement to make before we eat. That is the appointing of the new Head Boy and Girl.' Hermione slumped. And they were back to the monotony. 'This we have decided to unite our historical adversaries by appointing a Head Boy and Girl to represent the interests of each house. Hermione slumped lower. Just go ahead and say it, Harry as Head Boy, saw it coming a mile off.

'Mr Malfoy of Slytherin and Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, will you please come up to the front.' McGonagall intoned. I knew it... wait, what?! Hermione looked up as the applause began. She glanced down the table, saw Harry's grin and Ron's furious scowl then over at the Slytherins who were cheering. She saw Draco stand up and direct a scorching smile her way. Well shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione left the great hall immediately after the feast. It had been mortifying to step up to the stage in bare feet to receive the badge of the head girl, and then, just to make matters worse, as she stepped down from the dais, her robe had fallen open to reveal her current getup.

She had felt the twinge of magic in the ties and knew that Malfoy had been responsible but when she had turned furiously in the direction of the magic, he had been staring pointedly at the moonlit ceiling and whistling.

However, she had to admit, Ron's face turning a rather alarming shade of puce at the sight of her miniskirt, had been totally worth it. Hermione had performed a quick shimmy to uproarious applause from the Gryfindors and wolf whistles from the Slytherins, before bouncing jauntily back to her seat.

Now, though, the adrenaline had worn off and she was faced with a serious problem. The head boy and girl had their own private apartment. A shared apartment. Hermione paused, leaning against the wall in the deserted corridor.

Well hey, at least she wouldn't have to share a dorm with Lavender and listen to her explaining in excruciating detail, the disturbingly imaginative ways in which she and Ron had had sex. But how could she possibly escape Malfoy when their rooms were practically adjoining.

Boom! An idea rocketed into her skull and stuck with all the force of a speeding bludger. Hermione backtracked along the corridor. She would go to the shared chambers but she had a quick detour to make first.

Draco reclined on one of the sofas in the shared common room between the two bedrooms in the private apartment of the head boy and girl. He had chosen his outfit carefully. That is to say, he had chosen not to wear a shirt and wore only a loose baggy pair of muggle tracksuit bottoms on his lower half.

His mouth was curved with an anticipatory grin. As he waited for Granger to turn up, he put the final touches to his plan. The mudblood had embarrassed him. It was now a point of honour to get his own back and his plan, he had to admit, was brilliant even for him.

Finally the door opened and Hermione slipped in. Her robes were once again fastened, (pity, he thought) her feet still bare and grass stained. She was clutching a large clay pot in both arms. A large plant spilled from it, long green tendrils swaying as she moved. Tiny pink flowers bloomed along each of its long leaves.

'Good evening, Darling.' Draco said. Hermione span in a rapid circle, her hand going automatically to her pocket as she forgot temporarily about her burden. She remembered suddenly as the pot started to tilt and she was forced to make a quick grab for it, catching it a foot above the ground.

'Malfoy! What are you playing at, scaring me like that?!'

Draco grinned. 'I was waiting for you, baby. But have you never heard of a levitating charm? Swish and flick? Ringing any bells?'

Hermione blushed scarlet and started muttering, clutching her pot closer. Draco listened intently and could have sworn he heard several comments aimed at his manhood or lack thereof. When the mutters started threatening fates most detrimental to his future chance of being a father he decided to stop her.

'I told you, Granger. We need to talk.'

Hermione stopped muttering and glared at him. Then she seemed to get distracted and her eyes focused on his bare chest. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. Draco folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

'Looking's free. Touching'll cost you.' Hermione's gaze sprang back to his and she growled, baring her teeth. Draco felt a twinge. What would he give to have those white little teeth sinking into his shoulder, that growl in his ears with her body beneath his.

Hermione was oblivious to his mind's brief vacation to the gutter though as she strode across the room to one of the bedroom doors, clutching her pot. Draco gave an exaggerated sigh. 'If you were that desperate to get into my bed, you should just have said.'

Hermione sprang back from the door like she'd been burned and glared at him before crossing back to the other door. A muttered spell and it swung open onto the darkness of the room beyond. As she stepped into the room Hermione turned and gave Draco a look which set his brief arousal shrivelling.

'You should know,' She said in a businesslike tone, 'I sleep with burning hex on the door. If you so much as touch the handle, I swear to God, your dick will shrivel up and fall off.' And with that, she turned and slammed the door behind her while he was still wincing at the imagined pain of her threat.

Hermione, true to her word set the hex on the door and added a little extra malice to the focal point of the spell, then she set the large plant in its place next to the door. She had worried for a moment that he might recognise it or ask about it. She had never been a good liar and she knew that if he had asked her why she had snuck over to the greenhouse after the feast, she would have either blurted the truth out or stumbled through a lie so unbelievable he would have laughed in her face.

The tendrils of the plant wrapped lovingly around her ankle as she stood up and she tapped them gently with her wand. They released her reluctantly. Hermione opened her trunk and took out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She changed quickly, brushed her teeth in the en suite, then climbed into the four-poster and extinguished the light.

It took Draco much longer than he'd hoped to dismantle the hex on the door, wincing as he felt the intent behind it. She had not been kidding, ouch! Another 10 minutes after that to check the door thoroughly for any other spells which might have been harmful to his manhood. The clock had long passed chimed midnight and the fire burned low in the grate as Draco gingerly twisted the handle of the door and pushed it open, expecting attack.

Nothing happened and so he reached behind him for the bucket of slop. Draco suppressed a chuckle at his own cleverness as he began to edge through the door. What a wakeup call this would be! Something curled around his ankle. Draco looked down. That huge plant was stood just behind the door. One of the long, vine like tendrils had somehow got caught around his ankle.

Draco bent and began unwinding it from his leg. Without warning, another tendril shot from the darkness and fastened on his wrist. What the hell?! This was no ordinary house plant.

Hermione woke to a yell from the doorway. She cast a quick lumos and choked on a shocked giggle at the sight which awaited her. Draco stood awkwardly, almost his whole body wrapped up by the long vines of her plant.

One of his arms was held above his head, the other pinned to his side by thick vines wrapped around his waist. His legs were akimbo and it looked as though he was fighting the urge to fall to his knees. His breath came in short pants and his face was flushed. Every muscle in his body was straining to escape the plant but it held him immobile as vines began to play across his bare chest, slipping below the waist of his trousers.

Amorous Tentacular, the little known cousin of the venomous variety, carried a lot of the same features of Devil's Snare. It could not be released by struggling, only by gentleness. Draco clearly didn't know this as he thrashed under the plant's ministrations, breath coming shorter, an erection rising beneath the tracksuit bottoms as the tentacles wrapped around him.

Hermione watched him struggling impassively for a few more moments before she rolled over and went back to sleep. He would figure it out eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Hermione stumbled sleepily into the en suite, yawning widely. She showered, washing away yesterday's grime with her favourite apple scented body wash, then she got dressed in skinny jeans and a slim fitting long-sleeved t-shirt.

She emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of apple smelling steam and began trying to untangle her long hair. Finally she gave up and clumped the mass together. She twisted it round twice and pinned it with a pencil. Then she left the room.

In the doorway she paused to look down at her Amorous Tentacular. Malfoy lay curled in its grasp. His every limb encased in twisted vines as the plant held him lovingly. He snored gently, face flushed with satisfaction. Huh. So, maybe he wasn't smart enough to figure how to escape its clutches.

As she stepped into the living room she almost tripped on a bucket of something brown and slimy which smelt vaguely of Buckbeak's stable past due for a good mucking out. That bastard!

Hermione scooped up the bucket and turned back to the sleeping man and his tentacled fuck-buddy. She upended the bucket over his head.

Malfoy writhed awake with foul-smelling slop covering him from head to toe. The plant shocked awake as he began to move and the tentacles tightened. Draco gasped aloud as one wrapped around his upper thigh and he felt it as a jolt all the way to his toes. Another which spanned his shoulders tickled that sensitive spot under his ear and he let out a most unmanly squeal.

Hermione stood over him holding the dripping empty bucket. 'Granger?!' He spat disbelievingly. She raised an eyebrow. 'You dare to- eep!... turn my own prank on me?! I am a Malf...Malf-f-f...' His voice trailed off with a groan, a string of saliva slipped down his chin as his eyes rolled back and his face reddened.

'Slop, Malfoy?' She asked scathingly. 'I thought you had more imagination than that,' She looked down on him, twitching and filthy, dripping brown sludge in the plant's loving hold. 'But then again, it does seem to be effective.'

Malfoy's eyes shot open again and he glared at her ineffectually as the plant pawed at him. Hermione met his gaze steadily and swallowed her laughter when his head tilted back involuntarily with a muffled moan.

'I guess I'll go to breakfast by myself, seen as you seem to be a little tied up at the moment.' Ice blue furious eyes met hers.

'Don't you dare leave me, mudblood!'

Hermione cupped a hand around her ear, backing toward the door with exaggerated slowness. 'I'm sorry? I can't hear you over the sound of horny plant!'

'Don't you...!'

'What? I can't...'

'Come back...!'

'Not getting it...'

'Granger!'

The door slammed behind her.


	6. Chapter 6 actual

Hermione sat down at the long table in the Great Hall with a satisfied grunt. No more dieting for her! Not like Ron had ever appreciated it anyway; she was free, baby! One large cooked breakfast later and with her stomach pleasantly full, she sat back.

It was at this moment that Draco walked in. His blonde hair was damp and curling slightly and as he walked determinedly past her, she caught an overpowering whiff of her apple shampoo which was doing very little to hide the undercurrent of Eu de Manure. She coughed loudly to hide the laugh rising in her throat and received a glare for her troubles.

Malfoy had barely sat down when the warning bell sounded 10 minutes to first lesson and the students remaining in the hall snatched up their bags and rushed for the door. Hermione stood up.

'Miss Granger,' Professor McGonagall said from behind her. Hermione span around, reaching automatically for her wand. She froze as she recognised the Head teacher and released it. She saw the sympathy in the teacher's gaze and had to duck her head.

'Good morning, Professor.' She said quietly. 'And to you. Would you please fetch Mr Malfoy and join me in my office? I would like to discuss your duties with you.' Hermione nodded, still not meeting the Head Mistress's eyes. She heard rather than saw her walk away.

Draco looked up with a scowl as she approached. 'This is the Slytherin side of the hall, Granger. Unless you've come to kiss my ass, you are not welcome here.' Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Keep dreaming, Honey. You're not that hot. McGonagall wants to talk to us about duties; so, unless you want me to levitate you to her office, you might want to come along. Swish and flick, ringing any bells?' She walked away.

McGonagall wrinkled her long nose as Malfoy walked into her office. Hermione was already sat in one of the straight backed chairs in front of her desk and she didn't even bother to turn round as he sprawled into the other. The professor sneezed quietly.

'Right. Your duties as Head Boy and Girl are fairly simple. You are the liaison between staff and pupils. Your powers are second only to the teachers; as such you can dole out detentions, dock points - not from each other.' Malfoy closed his mouth again.

'You must preside over all inter-house competitions and events and keep the peace between times. You are required to patrol the corridors every night, decide among yourselves a rota for that, and the Prefects also will be patrolling. Hermione, you should remember that from when you were one. They are only required to patrol until midnight, though. You will need to cooperate with them to organize that.'

'But Professor, what about studying and lessons?' Hermione asked. Draco was also looking alarmed by the workload.

'Ah,' McGonagall said, smiling. 'That is why you will be needing these.' She held out two gold chains, one in each hand. A small gold hourglass dangled from each.

'I trust you remember how to use one of these, Miss Granger?'


	7. Chapter 7

Draco poured over his steaming cauldron with a look of intense conversation on his flushed face. Guess what, Granger? Revenge would be his and it was going to be sweet. Okay, what was next?

The potion's laboratory was dark and deserted other than the lantern next to his work station. He was currently prowling the corridors far above for night walkers, or was he studying for a transfiguration test? Really, who sets a test for the second day of term?!' Damn this time-turner crap was tricky.

Draco pored over the potion's book in the dim light. Steam was drifting off the surface of the mother-of-pearl sheened liquid in the cauldron in spiral patterns. He sniffed it gingerly and had to swallow quickly as bile rose in his throat. That was not right.

He bent closer to the book. Supposedly, if it was right it would smell attractive. According to that theory, he was currently attracted to trolls with very bad diarrhoea. Ah hah! There! Unicorn tears. This potion couldn't have been any more girly if it tried.

He sniffed at it gingerly. A scent of crushed pine needles, apples and old parchment wafted into his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, slightly surprised. Right, that was better. Now, according to this, in order to work for the potion to work for the maker, a piece of their hair should be added.

Draco thought for a moment, then he shrugged and extinguished the flame under the cauldron. It could be amusing to watch the potion work for someone else and he could always change his mind anyhow. Granger wouldn't know what hit her, at least not until he'd posted the pictures all over swishndflickr!

The next morning, Draco made his way over to the Gryffindor table, holding two goblets of pumpkin juice. Hermione was again sat at the end of the table. A book was open in front of her and she read it over her piled plate as she ate. Draco slid onto the bench beside her and leaned in close. Hermione was so absorbed that she didn't notice him until his lips tickled her ear and he blew gently.

She shot sideways, drawing her wand with one hand while the other covered her ear. She glared at him. 'Malfoy?!' She gasped. Draco stifled a laugh with his hand while his face turned red with suppressed hilarity. Hermione rubbed her ear.

Draco couldn't help it anymore. He snorted. Like a pig. Hermione's eyes widened. She looked so surprised that it made him snort again. Which made her laugh. Which made him laugh. They sat there laughing and people all round the hall looked over at them.

'What's going on?' A sullen voice asked. Hermione's laughter stopped abruptly as she looked up at Ron who stood across the table from her. Quickly she straightened and all amusement left her face. Malfoy looked from one to the other and his eyes narrowed.

'None of your business, Ron.' She said coldly. Ron glared at Draco and folded his arms. 'You are my business.' Draco stood up before Hermione could answer.

'Shove off, Weaselby. Learn to recognise when you're not wanted.' Draco felt rather than saw Blaise step up to flank him and several other Slytherins beginning to make their way across the hall. A couple of Gryffindors joined them. It seemed that Ron was not that most popular at the moment.

Ron looked around. 'Fine.' He said angrily and sloped off toward Lavender.

Hermione reached for one of the goblets of pumpkin juice, her face ashen. Blaise sat down on her other side and put a hand on her shoulder, concern in his face. 'You okay?' Draco felt a surge of something that felt almost like jealousy, surge in his stomach. Wait. Which goblet had she picked up?

He looked down at the remaining goblet. Had the potion been in this one? Or was it in the one she held? He looked over at his long time friend. He couldn't let that potion work for Blaise. It had to be the one she held. That had been the closest one to her hadn't it.

Why hadn't he put some of his hair in it?! An image rose in his mind of Hermione drinking the potion and seeing Blaise. Dramatic fade out to a bedroom scene, Hazy pink lighting. Hermione on a bed, Blaise rising over her. Anger scorched him and then suddenly it wasn't Blaise on the bed with her, it was him. His body poised over hers. Him she looked up at adoringly. His throat dried and he sat down suddenly.

Fine, he'd just have to make sure she saw him first. Damn, his throat was dry. He picked up the goblet and took a huge gulp. A voice from across the table said, 'Mione, you alright?' Draco swallowed. Why did this juice smell like apples? His skin warmed and a fine sheen of sweat broke across his forehead.

'I'm fine, Harry.' Hermione answered and Draco looked up.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione looked up as Draco rose to his feet. His face was pale with two hectic points of colour in his cheeks. His eyes were wide and bright as he stared at Harry who stood across from them. Harry looked confused.

'You okay, Malfoy?' Draco blushed. Actually blushed. Hermione and Blaise stared incredulously at him. 'I am now.' He said and he actually sounded breathless. Blaise's jaw hit the table.

'Okaaaaay...' Harry said. His eyes were narrowed with confusion as he looked at Draco, then he looked back at Hermione. 'Anyway, sorry Ron's being such a twat at the moment, Mione. I tried talking to him but he's just not very receptive...' Harry broke off as Draco started growling.

'Errrr...' Harry said, staring incredulously at Draco. Draco's eyes were narrowed and his face was red with anger. 'What the hell?!' He said in a high pitched voice. 'What?' Harry asked. 'What the hell are you doing talking to her, Potter?!'

Harry gaped. 'Huh?' 'Don't give me that look, bastard! You're sleeping with her aren't you!' Hermione sputtered. 'You're cheating on me!' Blaise fainted.

Harry turned bright red. 'What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?!' Draco slapped him. Suddenly the fury faded off his face and he gasped, covering his mouth. 'I'm so sorry, Darling! I didn't mean to but you just made me so mad!' He lifted a knee onto the table and started crawling across its surface toward Harry. He raised a hand to cover Harry's pink cheek and smiled apologetically up at him. 'Does it hurt?'

Blaise woke up and promptly fainted again. Hermione glared suspiciously at Draco's goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry turned purple in the face and spluttered. Hermione lifted the goblet and sniffed at it suspiciously. A soft smell of apple shampoo, beeswax broom polish and leather greeted her. She looked down at her identical goblet. That bastard!

'Hermione?!' She looked up. Harry was leaning as far back as he possibly could while Draco had wrapped his arms around his waist and appeared to have managed to slip a hand down the back of Harry's jeans. Blaise woke up again and gaped.

'Amortentia,' Hermione said. Her voice was shaking. Draco snapped his head round to stare at her furiously. 'Oh no, Bitch, he's mine!' Draco flung himself off the table and started climbing Harry like a monkey. He fastened himself to Harry's back with arms and legs wrapped around him. Harry staggered.

Draco peered reproachfully over Harry's shoulder at her and tightened his hold. Blaise fainted again. Hermione took one look at Harry's red face and snorted loudly. Harry growled. Draco squealed, 'Ooh! I love it when you go all bestial!' One of his hands managed to worm itself down Harry's t-shirt.

Hermione saved a mental picture of this scene in her mind. 'Sorry, Harry. You'll just have to let it wear off.' The bell rang. She snatched up her bag and waved. 'See you later!'

Harry blanched. 'You can't! Don't leave me!' Draco licked his ear. 'Hey, baby. I think we should skip lessons and go straight to the extra curricula activities. Professor Malfoy is in the house.' His other hand found Harry's belt. Harry made a noise that sounded suspiciously like 'Eep!' Hermione nearly broke down right then. She dragged a woozy Blaise up with her.

'I'll take Blaise with me, unless you want to keep him?' Blaise went ashen and gulped loudly, clinging to Hermione. Draco smiled beatifically. 'Maybe next time. I want this stud all to myself for now!' Blaise fainted again.


	9. Chapter 9

The potions classroom was packed. During the previous year, despite the restrictions imposed by the Deatheater-dominated ministry, potions was one of the few lessons which had continued as normal. This meant that all those in the 6th year the year before now had to take part in the 7th year potions class despite still technically being 6th years.

Hermione sat at a table toward the front of the classroom. Ginny sat on one side of her, shooting pointedly furious looks at Ron who was snogging Lavender a couple of tables over. On her other side, Blaise had put his head down on the table and was looking quite ill. There was no sign of Harry or Draco.

Slughorn looked around the classroom nervously, small eyes searching for his favourite student and not finding him. Finally, he sighed. 'Very well, then. If we're all here, I'll start the lesson.'

Suddenly, the door to the classroom crashed open and the entire classroom span around in their seats to see two figures framed in the doorway. Ron and Lavender's lips came unstuck with a wet pop.

Harry was leaning to the side, beat red and rumpled looking. Beside him, with one arm wrapped tightly around his waist, stood Draco. Or at least, it looked a bit like Draco.

Every female and most of the male jaws in the room dropped. Blaise turned a suspicious shade of green. Draco looked like he'd got lost on his way to Glastonbury. Skin tight leather encasing every limb, long, buckled and studded boots, spiked hair and eyeliner. Black painted fingernails. There was no other way to describe it; Draco was rockstar smokin'!

Hermione resisted the urge to choke on the pheromone saturated air. The entire class turned as one to follow the pair as they walked around the room. Slughorn's reading glasses had steamed up. Lavender was shooting looks from Draco to Ron as though comparing the two. Pansy swooned into Neville who was looking suspiciously flushed.

Harry was leaning away from Draco, but the larger man held him captive with the arm around his waist. Draco moved like a cat. He seemed to be aiming for the one empty chair on the other side of Ginny. Hermione's brain kicked back into motion as she glanced around the room (praying to God that, unlike most of the girls in the room, she wasn't drooling) for another chair but there wasn't one.

That dilemma didn't take long to solve though, as Draco hooked a foot around the leg of the chair, yanking it out and sat down, proceeding to tug Harry into his lap. Ginny's face was as scarlet as her hair and her mouth hung open.

Harry looked down at her, his face and neck flushed deep red and tears starting in his eyes. 'It's not my fault, Ginny! Hermione said he took amortentia and he... eep! He- ee...' Harry trailed off into gaping silence as Draco's leather clad arms wrapped around his middle and tugged him backward into his chest.

Ginny coloured even darker if that was possible. Slowly, she turned to Hermione. 'I know this is really weird but I'm totally okay with this.' Every other girl in the room and a few of the boys nodded in mute, drooling agreement.

'Ginny?!' Harry whined in a high pitched voice. Draco settled further back in his seat with a smug grin.

Slughorn cleared his throat. Paused. Cleared his throat again. 'Right, er...' He began in a high pitched voice. A third ech-hem. 'Well, Harry, I must say; you are not the luckiest when it comes to amortentia.'

Harry turned to Slughorn with a look of sudden hope in his eyes. 'The antidote you gave Ron before!' Slughorn shuffled and rubbed his hands together nervously. 'Yes... er, of course... dear boy.' The professor turned his back and began taking vials from his potion's case.

Draco chuckled lightly, nuzzling into Harry's neck. 'Like there's an antidote for this, Potter. There's no escaping me.' He bit down lightly on the side of Harry's neck, just below his ear. Harry flushed and moaned, squirming in Draco's lap.

There was a collective inhale from the class. Slughorn paused in his mixing to stare at the pair, writhing at the front table. Lavender elbowed Ron and stage whispered, 'Why can't you do that?' Ginny moaned quietly, leaning forward in her seat.

Draco pushed a hand under Harry's shirt. Harry's head fell back onto Draco's shoulder and his mouth fell open. Draco licked at the dark mark where he had bitten. The atmosphere in the classroom was heavy as it seemed every student was holding their breath and most were leaning in.

Ginny nudged Hermione and whispered, 'I don't agree with threesomes but if they asked, I'd totally join!' Another collective nod from the female population. Blaise, who had fainted yet again, woke up, let out a quiet 'Eep!' and grabbed hold on Hermione's arm, hiding his face in her shoulder.

Hermione looked up at Slughorn who stood motionless, mouth hanging open, beaker in hand. 'Professor!' She hissed and Slughorn looked slowly in her direction. 'Unless you want an orgy on your hands, get mixing!' 'Oh! Right... where was I?' Lavender leaned around Ron to see Hermione and called across the classroom, 'There's gonna be an orgy?!'

Pansy started upright from her swoon and grabbed Neville's arm. 'Orgy?! Where?!' Draco started to worm his hand down the front of Harry's jeans. Harry gasped, eyes opening wide. Draco growled. 'If you keep making sounds like that, I will take you, right here!'

Hermione clapped a hand over Blaise's eyes. Ron started to his feet. Lavender started bouncing in her seat, yanking on Ron's arm and yelling, 'Yes!' Pansy wrapped both arms around Neville's neck in fear and crushed him into her ample chest, screaming, 'No!' The other girls started up, leaning forward and yelling. The guys all stood up just so that they could see over the girls' heads. Slughorn was mixing so fast that the potion slopped and frothed over the sides of the beaker, all the time staring. Ginny slapped both hands down on the table and practically howled, 'Take him!'

'Done!' Slughorn shouted, slamming the almost empty beaker down on the front table. Harry snatched it up but Draco's mouth was currently occupied, licking his ear. He poured the liquid into his own mouth and turned his head, lifting Draco's with a finger under his chin. Then their lips met just as Ron broke free of Lavender and dived at the two men, bellowing, 'I'll save you, Harry!'

The three of them went down in a pile of flailing limbs, leather and curses. Somehow, Ron ended up at the bottom of the pile with the other two groaning on top of him. There was shocked silence in the classroom.

Draco groaned. 'What the fuck, Weaselby?!' Harry, who was sprawled on top of Draco coughed out, 'Ron?! Why?!' Ron, who was spreadeagled on the floor beneath the other two only moaned out, 'Owww...'

The whole class (apart from Neville who had half-suffocated in Pansy's boobs) watched open-mouthed and silent as Draco made to roll off of the pile but couldn't get out from under Harry. Harry shifted. 'Sorry.' He said and pushed up. Then he held out a hand to Draco, who took it and clambered to his feet. Ron coughed on the floor but neither of the other two bent to help him.

Draco brushed dust off his leather jacket and then looked up. Harry looked silently back. His shirt was ripped and his face was scarlet, hair mussed. Draco gaped. 'Goddammit, Potter, you look ill!' He stepped forward and pressed a hand to Harry's forehead.

'I'm fine...' Harry gasped. Draco glared at him. 'Like fuck you're fine! You're burning up!' Without warning he scooped Harry up and turned to Slughorn. 'I'm taking him to the hospital wing.' Slughorn nodded mutely and the entire class watched, shocked into silence as Draco carried a stunned Harry from the room, Princess style.

Their attention shifted as Ron groaned again and slowly stood up. He grinned around the room and pushed his hair back. 'Well that worked!' He seemed to be oblivious to the furious looks the female and half the male populations of the room were giving him.

Ginny pushed back her chair and walked silently around the table. Ron looked down at her, puzzled. 'What's up?'

Without a word, Ginny punched him in the face.

BY POPULAR DEMAND, THE LOVE POTION RETURNS! ALSO BY POPULAR DEMAND, DRACO DOMINATES!


End file.
